The present disclosure relates generally to the field of biological signal measurement. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems of and methods for measuring myographic signals from captured ECG signals.
Assessment of a patient's respiratory condition may be useful for a variety of purposes. For example, a patient's respiratory condition may be evaluated in clinical environments to confirm whether there is a risk to the patient's respiratory health or function. In some implementations, information regarding a patient's respiratory condition may be used in performing related operations, such as capturing an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal. For example, because respiratory-related muscle movements can cause body shifts (e.g., heart movements) that can affect captured ECG signals, respiratory-related information may be useful in ensuring that ECG signals are captured during periods of less respiratory movement. There is a need for a system that can extract muscle activity information, such as respiratory information, from ECG signals and is able to isolate the components of the muscle activity information associated with individual electrodes.